


Alone

by SunSwirls



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Deltarune, Tier 1 swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSwirls/pseuds/SunSwirls
Summary: Susie wasn't always so violent.So what pushed her over the edge?





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! What's up?  
> So this is an idea I had as I was playing through Deltarune for myself, mostly brought on by the line Susie uses - of Toriel being a good person. And thus, this was born.  
> If you enjoy, let me know! I always love hearing from anyone who reads.  
> Also if you have any suggestions for the tags, let me know XD I suck at tagging

Susie brushes her hair out of her face, a little nervous as she approaches the school. She used to like coming here, liked learning, but then some kids started picking on her. She's asked them several times - a few not so nicely - to stop, but they seem to find it fun to pick on her. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't know what to do other than insult them back.

She takes a deep breath, hoping to avoid her bullies this morning. She doesn't think she'll be so lucky, but she can hope. She walks toward the doors of the school, then to her class. 

"Well, if it isn't the lame-zard," Susie hears a voice say from a hallway. She tries to just keep going, but has no such luck. A small group of boys - her bullies - blocks her path, and the purple monster exhales.

Great. 

"What do you want, JJ?" she sighs. 

"Hear that, guys? She wants to know what we want," a mouse monster sneers. She subtly rolls her eyes; JJ is a show-off. Nothing more.

"I just want to get to class, okay?" she says, trying to push past him

JJ shoves her back into a panther monster. "You don't get to go until _I_ say you get to go, dumbass," he glowers. 

"Don't call me that," Susie scowls.

"Or what? You'll tattle on us?" the panther monster snorts, pushing her toward a wolf buddy.

"You're too much of a coward to do that," the wolf agrees, pushing her at a bird friend.

"Stop it!" The purple lizard girl tries to get away from them, but they're just laughing at her, pushing her around.

"What's going on here?" 

She stumbles to the floor after no one 'catches' her from the last shove, her hair falling in her face. She starts trying to move it so she can see properly. 

"We're just .. Having a friendly banter?" JJ offers, obviously nervous by the appearance of the teacher.

"That's not what it seems like to me." Susie recognizes the teacher: Toriel Dreemurr, the mother of a kid in her class. She looks very stern looking from one boy to another. "Go to your classes. Now."

They scatter, leaving Susie alone with the teacher. She gets up, brushes herself off, and grabs her backpack, fallen off with the exchanges. 

"Are you alright, my child?" Mrs. Dreemurr asks, her stern manner melting into something softer: concern. 

Susie nods, avoiding her gaze. This is kind of embarrassing .. "Yeah. I'm fine." 

"You're sure? I can heal you if you are not." 

"I'm sure." 

"Alright. You had better be getting back to class, too. I do not think your teacher would appreciate you being late." 

She nods. "Yes, Mrs. Dreemurr." 

Without another word, Susie turns and hurries off. Embarrassing as it is... It was kind of nice for someone to stand up for her. Even if that someone was a teacher. After all, Mrs. Dreemurr didn't have to ask if she was alright. Not many people do ask that. 

She exhales as she slips into class just as the bell rings, taking her seat. Things are hard, sure, but maybe they'll get better. 


	2. Becomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is curious about Susie and why she doesn't fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back!  
> "But Sunny," you say, "it's only been a day!"  
> "Yes," I respond, sucking on a Sweet Stripe mint while sitting in my fuzzy pajamas. "You are correct."  
> I was a little irritated earlier cause I went to continue Deltarune only to find it didn't save. But hey, I got confirmation of Noelle's crush on Susie that I've heard so much about, sooooo who's the real loser here? *sips hot chocolate*
> 
> ...still me.

Toriel monitors the halls as students mill about, watching for the girl she saw being bullied the other day. She has to admit, she isn't entirely surprised that this particular girl is being bullied. Though Toriel is not usually one to judge, she noticed that the girl's things seem to be well-used, and she has only ever seen her father pick her up and drop her off, when she has seen her at all.

What's her name again... Susan? Sierra? Sarah? She does not quite remember; perhaps she'll ask Kris later. The two seem to be about the same age, at least. She'll see how the day plays out first. If she doesn't get an opportunity to ask herself, she'll ask Kris if they know. 

While she doesn't see the purple monster, she does see a little reindeer monster - Rudy's daughter, right? Noe... Noelle. Noelle, that's her name - with blonde hair skip past, looking happier than normal. She smiles a little at the sight, and then spots the girl from the other day. The teacher takes a few steps to see further down the intersecting hall, watching the girl as she walks to her class.

Like the other day, she is confronted by a group of boys, who start pushing her around again, a little rougher than before. Toriel doesn't see the girl standing up for herself, and she frowns. She does not have time to intercede today, though, as the bell rings, and the boys scatter, scampering back to their respective classes.

Toriel quickly catches up to the child, helping her with her things, which spilled out of her backpack because of the bullies. The girl mutters a thanks, but before she can slink off, the teacher asks gently, "Why do you let them push you around like that?"

"I've tried asking them to stop. A lot of times. Sometimes really rudely. But they don't," she mutters. "So I just try to ignore them instead." 

"I think that is a good approach," Toriel says with an encouraging smile. "If they cannot get through to you, they can't harm you." 

"I... Didn't think of it that way," she admits as she putstthe last of her things in her bag and shrugs the backpack on. "I thought it was being rude right back in a different way."

"It can be," Toriel agrees. "But in this situation, I think it's good." 

The girl smiles a little bit. 

"I don't believe I ever learned your name, my child," the goat woman says kindly.

"Oh. Um, Susie." 

"Well, Susie, you had better get to class. You do not want to be late."

Susie nods a little, turning and walking away.

Toriel watches, unable to help from wondering about Susie and her situation at home. 

The second bell, signifying that any students who aren't in class by now are officially late, rings, prompting Toriel back to reality from her wondering. She has a class to teach, after all. 

Still... Maybe she'll keep an eye on Susie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arright! We got some goat mom moming here!  
> "Sunny! Sunnyyyyyy! What will happen next?" you cry.  
> "That is a fantastic question, my good reader. Your guess is as good as mine." 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think there's something I could improve on or if I made an error somewhere. Lord knows it's bound to happen XD


	3. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~But I'm already there. I'm already there...~~
> 
> Woo! New chapter!  
> I think this might be the end of this story. As I'm writing this before I actually write the chapter, I don't know XD but I think it might be a good place to stop given what's in my head.  
> See you at the end!

It happens again.

Susie is really getting tired of being pushed around, both literally and metaphorically, at this point, but there's not much she can do about it. Mrs. Dreemurr intervening twice didn't do anything, trying on her own to get them to stop hasn't done anything...

She basically just lets them do whatever today. The worst that could happen is she gets another tardy after having to pick all her stuff up. It's not like it hasn't happened before. 

"You're no fun like this," JJ grumbles, finally stopping in the pushing 'game'. "You just stand there. What's the point in that? No words, no nothing?"

Susie doesn't respond. She won't let them get to her. She won't let them snap her. She's stronger than they are. 

"Hey," one of JJ's friends pipes up. "Isn't she afraid of the dark?" 

JJ's face lights up in a malicious grin. "Well, we can easily find out, can't we?" 

Susie swears her heart stops for a solid two seconds. _Nononononononono, that can't happen..._

"Look at her!" the panther monster jeers. "She looks like she's gonna wet her pants!"

"So she _is_ afraid of the dark!" JJ crows. "I know just the place for her then. Grab her, guys."

A couple of his friends grab her, and that's what starts her into action. She struggles, kicking at them and yelling at them to let her go. "I'll take you all on! I'll take you down with both hands behind my back!" Fear is fanned into anger, and she lets it fuel her insults.

Even so, the boys manage to drag her behind JJ, finding different ways to knock her off balance so they actually can drag her. It takes some doing, but they manage.

Susie hears a door being opened. She can only guess where they are, but the thought of being locked in a dark room for who knows how long sparks something in her. With a grunt, she finally manages to break free of the two boys holding her, and punches one guy in the face. A couple others try coming at her, but she takes them all down, then turning to JJ. Her eyes blaze with a wild fury. 

"Don't you _ever_ ," she growls, stalking toward him and picking him up by the front of his shirt, "talk to me _again_."

The mouse monster's eyes are wide, and he's shaking. "O-okay, Susie," he squeaks.

Susie sets him down and shoves him away from her, glaring at his buddies. "That goes for all of you, too!" she says, louder. "If you try bullying me again, I'll _really_ make you pay!"

They all nod, equally scared.

"Now SCRAM!" 

They scatter. 

The purple monster glares at where each of them disappeared, then goes to find her backpack. It's right where it fell. She exhales, picking it up.

Acting like that, she felt... Powerful. It felt good. It felt good to see them running for the hills instead of her scampering to class. As she slips her backpack on, letting her hair fall in her face, she can't help a slight smile.

She isn't ever going back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *examines story*  
> Yep. I feel like that's a good place to stop.  
> Thank you all so much for reading this little story of mine! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Let me know what you thought about my story in the comments. 
> 
> Later taters!

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know it's still kind of unknown what kind of monster Susie is, but I see her best as a reptile XD  
> Also I'm sorry this is kind of short. I just couldn't think of a way to extend the chapter. I might consider doing more chapters (plot twist: I actually already am XD) but we'll see how motivation goes and everything.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
